


One Piece PETs: Love Has No Boundaries

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [127]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Multiple, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami & Robin explain all of the reasons why they are with Luffy and Zoro and why they love them. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Love Has No Boundaries

**One Piece PETs: Love Has No Boundaries**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This fantabulous series belongs to the astounding Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Nami's POV*****

 

   People would always wonder why a beautiful Cat Woman like me would ever be seen with an "ugly" Monkey Man like Luffy. Some of them would assume that I'm dating him out of pity or that he's paying me to date him.

 

That isn't true, at all.

 

Okay, I admit, Luffy's not that smart, has the attention span of a rodent, and eats like a gluttonous slob. Despite all that...he has his good traits.

 

   I mean, first of all, he makes me laugh, and even though he gives me a headache, he just gives me that big, toothy smile of his, and all of a sudden, I can't stay mad at him. He's always had that effect over me. Plus...you should see him when his shirt's open.

 

   One reason why I love Luffy is because I think he's sexy. Ohh, god, how I love that messy black hair, that fine ass, those rock-hard, six-pack abs--OH GOD, ESPECIALLY THOSE ABS!!!

 

Makes me hot just thinking about it. Um...you'll have to excuse me.

 

(A/N: Intermission, folks.

 

Until Nami comes back, look at this picture of kittens!

 

*shows picture of kittens*

 

Aren't they cute? 8D

 

Oh, look, Nami's back!)

 

Oh...sorry about that...had to blow off some steam. Hehehehe...!

 

   Anyhoo...I don't understand why people think that Luffy's ugly. He's far from it! I think he's quite handsome, to be honest. Not to mention cute. Whenever he gets embarrassed, he always blushes and pulls his hat over his eyes so no one can see him!

 

"Ahh, c'mon, Nami~!"

 

*Luffy blushes and pulls his hat over his eyes*

 

"Oh, you are just so cute~!!!"

 

*Nami hugs Luffy*

 

"Ohh...!"

 

Another thing: maybe Luffy acts a little childish, but that innocence just makes him seem cuter, and I admit, maybe I spoil him a little.

 

"You spoil him every day!"

 

"Not talking to you, Zoro!!"

 

   Luffy can be a real sweetie-pie, too. He always comforts me whenever I'm sad and gives me hugs and kisses when I'm down. It's like he's a sweet little brother and a boyfriend, rolled up into one.

 

Uh...sorry if that sounds creepy to anyone.

 

"Oh, no~! That doesn't sound creepy in the slightest."

 

"Talk to my finger, Zoro."

 

*Nami gives Zoro the finger*

 

"Oh, no she didn't!"

 

"Oh, yes she did!"

 

"No, she didn't!"

 

"Yes, she did!"

 

"No, she-"

 

"YES SHE DID, LUFFY! I JUST SAW HER!!!"

 

"Okay! Calm down!"

 

Uhh, okay...

 

   Another reason why I love Luffy is because he is _phenomenal_ in bed. I mean, my god! Every time we have sex, it's like I'm on Cloud 9! I love how he'd use his tail to move my hips when we do it. He just...he just knows how to precisely make me reach my orgasm and it's enough to drive me insane!

 

   I also like it when his hairy chest rubs up against my boobs when we do it. Hey, he is a Monkey Man. You're gonna have to expect some hair. Besides, I think that's also sexy.

 

*Nami shudders*

 

Ohh, god, soooo sexy...

 

"Oh, come on, Nami! You're making me blush!"

 

"I'm only saying it cuz it's true, puddin' pop!"

 

*Luffy covers his eyes with his hat and blushes*

 

Hehehe! He's so adorable.

 

   Another thing about Luffy that I find attractive is his Brazilian accent. It's just so...exotic! There would be times when I would speak to him in his native tongue. You should hear the way he rolls his tongue when he pronounces his Rs, sometimes. Sweet Couch Cat, now that's sexy.

 

"R-r-r-really now, Nami?"

 

*Nami squeals*

 

"Oh, puh-lease!"

 

*Nami jabs the heel of her boot into Zoro's foot*

 

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

   Another thing I love about Luffy is his determination. No matter how many times he's been knocked down, he always stands right back up. He has incredible stamina...that's also a good quality in bed.

 

"I should say so, by the sound of your screams of ecstasy at night."

 

"R-ROBIN!!"

 

*Robin chuckles*

 

Ahem!

 

   A-Anyway, the main reason why I love Luffy is because he set me free. If it weren't for him...I'd still working for Arlong, drawing maps for him, day in and day out.

 

   Luffy even gave me my boots. Next to my tangerine grove, those are my most treasured possessions. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to them.

 

   We all know what happens if the boots that were given to a Booted Puss Person are destroyed or if the one who gave the boots is killed. The thought of either scenario happening terrifies me more than anything.

 

I just... *shudders*

 

"Don't worry, Nami. You're not gonna lose me that easily."

 

"Thanks, Luffy."

 

"Anytime!"

 

   One more reason why I like Luffy...he's so strong. Not just physically, but his heart is strong, too. I really admire that about him. That's kind of the reason why everyone joined up with him in the first place. I thank God and the Three Almighty Cats on high for him, and I can't ever imagine my life without him.

 

Take it away, Robin!

 

*****Robin's POV*****

 

   I can't tell you how many people wonder why I'd ever be with a "brute" like Zoro. Sure, Zoro can be...well...a little rough around the edges, lazy, violent, and a bit unsophisticated...on top of being rude and condescending...and a bit of an alcoholic, disoriented, and--

 

"Robin, I know you're trying to make a point, but now it's just getting hurtful."

 

"Sorry."

 

   Despite all of his horrid traits...Zoro does have his good points. He can be really sweet when he wants to be. He has patience...most of the time. He's very loyal, especially to the ones he cares about. He's also trustworthy and gives good advice when one needs it.

 

At times, Zoro can be so adorable. He would always start purring every time I scratch behind his ears.

 

"Robin!"

 

"Oh, Zoro, you don't have to hide it."

 

*Zoro growls under his breath*

 

"Please calm down, Tiger."

 

*Robin scratches Zoro behind his ears and he starts purring*

 

"Oh, okay..."

 

"Thank you."

 

See what I mean? Another thing I love about him.

 

   There are a lot of people who find Zoro intimidating because of the scars that he bares, but on the contrary, I found those scars rather...appealing. I always have. Especially the one on his chest. I know that he received it from Dracule Mihawk, along with the one over his eye, although the ones on his feet are ones I haven't figured out, yet.

 

"Oh, that...I tried to cut them off when one of your old Baroque Works buddies encased me, Nami, and Vivi in wax."

 

"...Oh. I see."

 

   Yeah...I'm not really proud of what I did during my time with Baroque Works...but let's not talk about that. Let's talk about why I find Zoro's scars so appealing. They make him look so...rugged.

 

   Yes, I don't like seeing him injured, however...it's just something about those scars that just distinguish him. To be honest, I think that they make him look very handsome.

 

"Thank you, Robin."

 

"You're welcome, Zoro."

 

Speaking of him being handsome, after every workout, he'd be all sweaty...his rippling muscles glistening in the sunlight...

 

*Robin shudders with ecstasy*

 

Oh, my goodness, just thinking about it has me feeling excited. Excuse me for a second.

 

(A/N: Intermission, everybody. Until then, enjoy this video of turtles.

 

*shows clip of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles*

 

WHOOPS! Heh! Wrong video! Here's the other turtle vid!

 

*shows a clip of turtles*

 

Cute, huh? (:

 

Oh! Robin's back! Intermission over!)

 

My apologies...I was just...err...you know...freshening up in the bathroom.

 

Ahem! Another reason why I love Zoro is because he is _amazing_ in bed.

 

"You better believe it."

 

*Robin giggles*

 

   He just...he knows all of my sensitive spots and how to tease them...he just LOVES to drive me wild! Oh, and the grinding...my god, the grinding. It is OUT OF THIS WORLD!!!

 

"Damn right."

 

*Robin clears her throat*

 

   Anyway...I like when he'd use his tail to tease me. That was something new for the both of us. Did I mention that he's fluent in Spanish? Well, he is. I was surprised when I first discovered this. I wonder how he learned it.

 

"You pick up a few things on the seas."

 

"So I've learned."

 

   Truth be told, I didn't expect that. I actually thought he'd be fluent in Japanese. Of course, he is. I'm only saying. I don't mind, in fact, I think it's exotic in a way. Kind of like how Luffy has that Brazilian accent.

 

Another quality I love about Zoro is his drive to become stronger. Not just to defeat Dracule Mihawk...but to protect us, as well. Me, especially.

 

Ever since the events at Enies Lobby, he's been very protective of me. There were times he might've taken it a little too far.

 

"Yeah, he mauled a guy for trying to hit on you, once."

 

"Yes, I know. I hear he's eating his food through a straw."

 

"Yikes."

 

"Oh, what? He had it coming!"

 

"Yeah, but dude, you could've eased up a bit."

 

"Yeah, Zoro! And you say I have a bad temper!"

 

"I do not have bad temper!"

 

"Yes, you do!"

 

*Robin clears her throat*

 

   Another thing that I find interesting about Zoro is his stamina. He could be running or fighting for a long time and not be exhausted at all. The same could be said for whenever we would have sex. I would be out of it, yet he'd just keep going.

 

Oh, and his tongue...dear lord, his tongue...his long, rough, sandpaper-like tongue...

 

Excuse me, again...!

 

(A/N: This is gonna take a while, everybody. Until then, look at this video of turtles again.

 

*accidentally shows the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles*

 

Dammit, not again! Here's the other turtle vid from earlier.

 

*shows clip of turtles*

 

Cute, aren't they?

 

Of course they are. Now, back to Robin.)

 

I apologize for that...Curse my libido!

 

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

 

"Of course not."

 

   Anyhow...the main reason why I love Zoro is because of the vow he made to me after I confessed everything to him and for accepting me for me. He promised me that no matter what, that if I cannot be strong for myself, then he'd be strong for the both of us.

 

*Robin sniffles*

 

   I...I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry. It's just...I was so happy when he said those words. After all the time I spent alone with no one to trust...all those years of closing my heart to everyone...I found someone...who loves and wants to protect me, no matter what! I don't know what I'd do if I lost him...!

 

"Hey, take it easy, Robin. You won't lose me. You'll never lose me."

 

"Zoro..."

 

*Zoro kisses her*

 

"Mm..."

 

"Mmmm..."

 

*Robin and Zoro end up making out for quite some time...*

 

(A/N: Yet another intermission. In the meantime, enjoy this really cute clip of Rin-kun playing with Kuro-chan!

 

*plays clip of Rin playing with Kuro*

 

Aww, now isn't that cute~? Oh! Robin's back! Carry on!)

 

*Robin sighs contently*

 

Wow...

 

*Robin clears her throat*

 

   In any event, now you know! People would often call Zoro a demon, but I don't see him that way. I never did. No matter what...he'll always be the man I love. So, let them believe what they want, because frankly, I don't give a single damn what they say. Zoro is the man that I chose to be with and whom I am engaged to. He is someone who isn't bothered by my past and I'll cherish him always.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Modern Family_ sort of helped inspire me to write this one.:)
> 
>  
> 
> See, I would've posted this back in 2014, but I felt that it would've spoiled the rest of _The Demon and the Flower_. You guys have NO idea of how badly I wanted to post this! TT~TT
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everyone.


End file.
